Corruption
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: The winds of War between the Humans and Faunus are blowing and now Beacon Academy and the few regular White Fang must now team up to defeat Roman Torchwick, Cinder and a ton of corruption White Fang members while uncovering the mysteries of the past that haunts Ruby
1. Peace Talks

Ruby was out in the courtyard of her school waiting for something to appear, she knew it would be risky but it was necessary it happen, otherwise harmony and peace would be forever lost replaced by chaos and hatred for all races of the planet. She looked at her scroll seeing the time was an hour after curfew and still no one showed up to her dismay.

"A student out of bed at this time may not find not she wants to" a voice said making Ruby turn to see nine different Faunus behind her, and the one that had spoken was a giant with brownish black hair and yellow eyes signalling he was a Lion Faunus and the leader of the White Fang. Ruby hardened her gaze

"Follow me" she said leading the White Fang to an empty classroom. Ruby opened the door and allowed her guests to enter before she entered and put Lunar Rose down off to the side

"IS that wise?" the leader said

"A sign of trust" Ruby said

"Very well, disarm yourselves and set them down off to the side" the leader said doing what he said expecting those gathered to follow his lead

"Yes sir" they said as did the same as their leader who was now sitting at a desk near where the teacher's desk

"Bartholomew Oobleck, I haven't seen his writings in a while, never knew he became a scholar" the leader said

"You know professor Oobleck?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I do know him, now for introductions. We are the elite members of the White Fang; I am Savage Lionheart the leader of the White Fang and The Lion" Savage said

"And these are: Romulus Moon The Wolf" indicating the wolf Ruby met.

"Rascal Rocketeer the Raccoon" indicating a Raccoon Faunus who just smirked

"Tiberius Tygron, the Tiger and the our group's pacifist" Savage said with a degree of disgust

"Lia Pardo the Leopard" as the only female member nodded.

"Julio Camuflaje the Chameleon" Savage introduced as Julio saluted playfully

"Logan the Wolverine" Savage said as a gruff looking Faunus just grunted

"Baku the Gorilla" the indicated Faunus didn't react "He's quiet" Rascal said

"and finally we have Brute the Bear" Savage said as the bear Faunus simply bowed.

"And I'm Ruby Rose" Ruby said sitting down at the teacher's desk. Which for some reason was clean and not the usual clutter.

"Now Miss Rose, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Savage asked folding his hand on the desk where he had position himself "After all its not every day the legendary Sigma Echelon talks to a human who is not on the other end of a weapon" Savage added smiling maliciously . This made Ruby tremble a bit before becoming stern

"There is a rumour that war will break out and the man starting this war will pin it on the Faunus" Ruby said

"We too have heard the rumours" Tiberius said "And we believe that we know who this man is"  
"A man called Roman Torchwick, we've had some problems with this sleezeball" Savage said

"What problems?" Ruby asked.

"He has tainted half of our forces into working with him stating that he will treat them fairly. But this is also of some concern considering that we have also heard of that several train robberies were conducted by humans who disguised themselves as Faunus to rob the trains adding more blame onto us" Tiberius said acting like a roman politician in parliament.

"So what does the human want, after all we're hated by her kind maybe she's gathered us here to kill us" Lia said hissed.

"Why would she disarm herself if she was trying to kill us?" Romulus asked growling

"He's right" Tiberius said "So that means she would want to discuss the war with us"

"So you really think that there will be a war to force us back onto Menagerie when we won the first war?" Savage asked as his animal ears twitch 'who is that?'

Outside the classroom was another student out of bed, her name was Velvet and she was a rabbit Faunus she had seen the group of Faunus and Ruby who knew that something was wrong so she would go to and tell the only person who was her friend in Beacon, she could feel her heart beating as she reached the dorms and knocked before nearly keeling over from lack of oxygen. The door opened to reveal Blake who was reading and suddenly became shocked when she saw the Faunus

"Velvet is everything okay?" she asked helping the Faunus onto a chair in their dorm

"Ruby, Faunus, Sigma, Classroom weapons, war" she blurted out however two words made Blake quickly change into her battle attire

"Yang Weiss; get ready we have a big problem; I'll get Team JNPR while you two change" Blake said rushing across the room.

"What's gotten into her" Yang said changing into her battle attire.

"She seemed sketchy" Weiss said pulling on her Bolero jacket.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked as he entered with Weis and Yang walking over to him

"MOVE IT NOW!" Blake shouted

"Velvet just rest here for a while and when you feel up to it go back to your dorm okay?" Yang asked the rabbit Faunus who nodded and started to rest as Yang joined the two outside who were running off with Blake in the lead.

"Blake slow down!" Weiss said barely keeping

"We can't! if I'm right we're in big danger" Blake said

"Why?" Nora asked dragging Ren by the arm.

"Those words Velvet said two of them has gotten me nervous" Blake answered

"What two words?" Yang asked stopping her partner.

"Faunus and Sigma" Blake said

"Why is that?" Pyrrha asked

"Because the only instance that those two words is the White Fang" Blake explained

"The White Fang HERE!?" Weiss asked shocked.

"I get Faunus but I don't get the word Sigma" Yang said

"The Sigma Echelon, the ten highest ranked officers of the White Fang including the leader Savage Lionheart!" Blake said

"Wait, Ruby's in there with the top ten highest ranking officers of the White Fang?" Yang asked suddenly moving quicker than before

"Come on!" Blake said as the teams double timed it.

"RUBY!" Yang said bursting into the classroom Ember Cecilia fully loaded looking around the room to see Ruby at the front, Lunar Rose next to her and the others behind her, Blake shrinking behind Yang nervously.

"I knew it, she's trying to kill us" a female Faunus said "And she brought the traitorous bitch Belladonna"

"Lia stand down! Blake how wonderful to see you. I'm afraid you've been mistaken with the situation" Tiberius said making Blake relieved

"Tiberius how wonderful to see you again" Blake said smiling at her father figure who nodded with a gentle smile.

"Miss Belladonna the eleventh ranked officer and then you leave us, what's the matter did you get cold paws." Savage said

"Back off Savage" Tiberius said getting in front of the students. Yang cocked her Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets.

"Yang, guys settle down, I invited them for peace talks" Ruby said scared

"Peace talks with them?" Weiss asked taking a stance.

"I thought it was strange at first but now I believe she had something valid to say, Now I will allow the blonde girl to keep her weapons, however one of my men will also have their weapons as a precaution" Savage said

"Alright since you chose me I choose Tiger boy to have his weapon" Yang said

"Good choice, Tiberius is one of the more gentler members of the Sigma Echelon" Blake said as her group gathered behind Ruby, who still had the stern look on her face as Tiberius grabbed his staff before returning to his desk.

"So what do you think will be the first sit of this supposed war?" Savage asked

"You're already here, we believe that this will be the first target is Beacon so no one can stop the war" Ruby said

"Do you have any evidence?" Romulus asked

"Just circumstantial evidence of a war brewing" Pyrrha said

"Interesting do you know when this war will happen?" Tiberius asked.

"Soon, if the amount of Dust Robberies has increased and the train robberies we think that he's got to be executing this plan of his soon" Weiss said

"Oh wow, a Schnee in the same room as multiple Faunus and not freaking out" Lia said smirking.

"Enough Lia" Tiberius said.

"But one question we haven't asked before is what Roman gets out of it?" Jaune asked making everyone look at him.

"Indeed" Savage said

"Start a war, stockpiling dust, lower the availability for Dust and what do you get?" a booming voice of Baku asked

"War profiteering, he will sell Dust and weapons to both sides for funding" Yang guessed

"That must be it" Savage said. Outside the window was a red billowing cape of a hooded figure. The appearance of this figure usually meant danger was coming. Ruby felt something looking behind her to the window; but when she saw nothing was there.

'What was that?'

Down in Vale Roman Torchwick walked into a warehouse with a container in his hand. He walked past two White Fangs with a black variation of their usually uniforms and red marking on their masks.

"Good job you damn animals" Roman said dismissing the guards before looking at a map of Vale

"We have to get rid of Beacon before the real war can begin" Roman said as he felt a soft feeling on his shoulder.

"Cinder, how long have you been there" he asked as she slipped her hand into his. They had begun this venture as boss and worker, but soon their relationship had somehow been rekindled since their time at Beacon before the student rebellion.

"A while now, you seem stressed" she said tenderly

"That's because there have been rumours of the Red Grimm have been circulating again" Roman said

"It's nothing we can't handle when the time comes" Cinder said walking over to the case. "Are you sure this will help us?" she asked picking up a crystal the colour of a shade of near black grey

"That dear is Grimm Dust a very powerful substance that no legal company mines because its main effect, the summoning of Grimm from their shadowy void into the area where the crystal is destroyed giving us the power of darkness itself to make sure this war will be won by those who get involved with me" Roman said

"And with the Grimm summoned from this Dust the Hunters will not be able to fight it" Cinder smiled

"What those of the White Fang who refused our 'help'?" she asked.

"Who cares they'll be the 'source' of the war to kill all humans and make them the superior race" Roman chuckled not knowing a figure of red and black listening i, before looking across the skyline to see where Beacon's shadow stood tall.

'Beacon' he thought.

"Hold on" Yang said after sometime "I thought Blake said top ten where's the tenth member?" she asked looking over the collective group

"Commander Taurus has left the group becoming a mercenary, helping out where he can find payment" Tiberius said

"Explains why he kidnapped us for Kovu" Blake said

"You know the King?" Savage asked

"I take it you're not obviously fond of King Kovu" Weiss said

"Not particularly" Savage hissed.

"We simply think that he is a little too young for ruling" Tiberius said settling the tension

"Never mind that I have to know what you think you can stop this war?" Savage asked

"That is what I like to know" a new voice said

"Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby exclaimed

"Now what I can fathom is why two teams of first year students are doing in the classroom that a history teacher uses with the top members of the White Fang terrorist organization, and yes I realise you're a so called rights activist group but your methods say otherwise" Goodwitch said looking at Ruby who shrunk behind the desk while trying to make her innocent silver eyes bigger.

"And that will not work on me Miss Rose" the teacher added

"she invited us to talk about an upcoming conflict that might affect everyone. And was hoping to talk us into a peaceful existence. But it seem that we've come to the end of this talks" Savage said standing up to grab his weapon. "But if you ever are attacked we will help you defend it" Savage said leaving

"Interesting" Goodwitch said as the last Faunus left leaving 'She had the same idea as Ozpin and her uncle'

"Wait" Ruby said as Yang placed a hand on her shoulder making Savage pause before looking back at Ruby seeing her silver eyes shining

"Your mother her name, what was it?" Savage asked

"Summer Rose" Ruby said making Savage sit down again

"Let's talk, but first something you need to know"


	2. A dark memory

"What about?" Ruby asked unsure of what Savage was talking about, It had her on edge

"Julio the case" Savage said over a comm. Suddenly the chameleon Faunus walked in with a big white dust case, he gently placed it on the desk in front of Savage before disappearing out the door. Savage stood up and looked around before opening the case and pulling out several small and warped crystals, making Goodwitch gasp. She looked extremely unnerved.

"Are those?" she asked hands shaking

"Professor?" Weiss asked  
"Yes Miss Schnee?"

"Are these...these what I think they are?" Weiss asked scared.

"I'm afraid they are" Goodwitch said scared "Mutational Dust"

"Remnant's most dangerous and darkest substance; when these once use only crystals touch anything it is mutated into a hideous nightmare. The effects differ depending on what they are used on: Humans turn into dark skinned mutants with abnormal elemental control, Faunus became giant twisted versions of themselves" Savage said looking down

"And Grimm?" Blake asked fearful

"Those effects you've seen and dealt with first hand" Savage said

"And they were?" Ren asked

"I believe it was called Fluffy" Savage said

"The White Beowolf of the Cliffside Crisis" Weiss said shocked looking to her leader.

"Yes I was an idealistic adolescent Faunus when I was set out to discover the cause of the Crisis. I Went there after the Hunter's Brawl to see if any clues could be found pointing to the cause of this vile event" Savage said

"You went to investigate why a human village was suddenly killed?" Weiss asked acting cold again

"No I went to investigate why the only place where Faunus had equality was razed to the ground in a single day. It was there I discovered the Mutational Dust laying in an abandoned cabin. But there was also photographic evidence of something I thought was a myth, The Red Grimm who I presume you have had at least one lesson on him" Savage said looking at Goodwitch

"We have, and he was also spotted after the brawl" Ruby said shocking both Savage and Goodwitch

"So he was there, but I wonder why?" Goodwitch said

"What do you mean professor?" Pyrrha asked

"The rumours of him being at the scenes of great tragedy and violence have been confirmed" Goodwitch said

"But why Cliffside?" Yang asked

"I think...he was watching over me like a dark guardian angel" Ruby said

'No much more than that is my research is too believe' Savage thought.

"Savage!" Tiberius shouted seeing his leader looking smug watching the young students head to bed. "What are you up to?" the pacifist asked

"Something I should have done an age ago" Savage said

"Your twisted research on that Mutational Dust and that damned event!" Tiberius said

"I was there or least near enough to it that I could have helped, but what did I do instead? I hid like a scared cub" Savage growled.

"You were a younger man and not the man you are today, even Lord Fang said so when you reported" Tiberius said delivering council to the leader.

"But at least I can stop the same from ever happening again" Savage said

"It is not your fault she lost her mother, you did not kill her. That is your major regret to that event" Tiberius said

"That's not the only thing" Savage said walking off

"How long?" Tiberius asked looking nervous

"How long what?" Savage asked

"How long have you hunted for the Red Grimm?"

"Too long" Savage said before taking his leave.

"I know you want to see him again my old friend." Tiberius said

"So Savage is tracking the Red Grimm?" Blake asked deactivating her stealth ability

"Yes he is, and I have a feeling it is from his time at Cliffside" Tiberius said looking glumly.

"What happened at Cliffside?" Blake asked.

"Another time, now go to bed and get some rest I doubt we'll be gone tomorrow" Tiberius said fatherly.

"I failed that day, a day that still haunts my nightmares" Savage said looking at the Hunter's tribute bitterly

"That's right anything resembling a beast is trodden underneath the boot of mighty humanity. Faunus, animals and Grimm are treated the same even though we're not! Faunus have souls not like those mindless shadows that try to devour everything in sight. But you calmed the highest position because you defeated them, well if it wasn't for you discovery of Dust and Aura the Faunus would be the kings and you would be the ones begging for equality" he raved to no one in fury. "Tel me why do you think we are the same as THEM! ANSWER ME!" The Lion Faunus said indicating the Beowolf under the foot of the Hunters.

"WELL WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER!?" he roared.

"Some people are just scared of what is different; but sometimes there are those who are able to acce3pt those who are different. Sure it may be slowly but in the end the fearful feeling is just an obstacle"  
"Just like the old saying Victory is in a simple soul" Savage said after hearing the young voice behind him.

"You said that you were at Cliffside the day of the attack" Ruby said.

"I was, but I was too late; the crisis was over and all I did was whimper as I heard the screams of pain, death and a little girl's sorrow" Savage said smiling sadly looking at Ruby.

"You heard me that day?" Ruby asked tearing up.

"Barely; I was so scared." Savage said looking away.

Cliffside ten years ago

A young Savage panted as he heard growling outside the small hut he was in when

"MUMMMYYY COME BACK!" was heard from the distance making Savage freeze

"A-a survivor!" he said looking around before spotting a fire poker.

"I'm coming!" Savage said booting the door opening it as a swarm of Beowolfs was there

"Come get some!" he shouted stabbing a Beowolf with the poker before breaking the neck of a second Beowolf with his empty hand releasing a frightful roar as he tore through the gathered Beowolf until they retreated whimpering. After the battle was over he dropped the makeshift weapon and dashed off to the village.

Savage stopped and smelt for the young voice he heard but couldn't thanks to the blood, smoke and ash covering her scent and the crackling fires and Grim noises made it so he couldn't hear her cries.

"Where are you?" he asked looking around before seeing a red flutter out of the corner of his eye. "Who is that?" Savage asked as seeing a black knight like figure covered by a red cloak. The knight figure walked over to a house while glaring at Savage before he picked up a red blanket from a nearby market stall before entering the house. Savage stood frozen in awe as before him was the Red Grimm.

"Incredible" he said before he left back to his hut and went to sleep next to a heater

Savage bolted up by the rumbling noises in a confused state. He walked outside to see the Grimm attacking an army of Hunters of various standing and groups. And the Grimm was losing the fight. Savage just smirked as he wanted to jump in and fight but something stopped him, he looked at a section of trees and saw a man in a white coat smiling

"Well this isn't going to plan" he said running off,

"You damn cowardly human; get back here" Savage shouted before a Death Stalker intercepted him making the lion Faunus freeze as he didn't know what to do. He turned back and raced to his small wooden hut and slammed the door close and shoved the poker in the door barring the door as the claw of the Death Stalker as White crystal surrounded it. Savage was wide eyed as the Death Stalker was frozen solid

"Young Lionheart are you okay?" an elderly voice said as the door opened to reveal a Wolf Faunus carrying a gnarled staff his robes were the colour of the snow.

"Master Fang thank you" Savage said bowing in deep respect. Wyatt Fang was the leader of the then peaceful White Fang and he treated Savage with great respect, and next to the white wolf Faunus was a cat type Faunus: Wraith Belladonna the Peacekeeper liaison with the White Fang and Wyatt's second in command.

"We should get out of here and let the Hunters deal with the Grimm" Wraith said  
"we'll move out but not you, as I know that Raven is fighting with her old teammates you'll wait for the battle to be over" Wyatt said

"As you command sir" Wraith said bowing in deep respect

"Come young Savage we have to go now" Wyatt said leading the lion off.

"Sure" Savage said before seeing the Red Grimm in the forest looking at the battle, and next to him was a ghostly figure.

"Savage?" Ruby asked shaking the cobwebs out of his head

"Yes miss Rose?"

"did you know my mother?" Ruby asked

"I'm afraid I didn't know her no" Savage said smiling softly before Ruby left

"I should of" he said looking back at the statue.

The next day Oobleck was scuttling around his class once again teaching about the Faunus war when suddenly he paused and looked to his students

"Students, as you know during Guardian's week I told you about the The Red Grimm" he said looking out the window and not facing any of them.

"That right you said he was summoned during the Great wars" Pyrrha said

"Well then, During the Faunus War at the Battle of Sentinel Cliffs one of the greatest Naval conflicts of the war. The Faunus Grand Fleet was winning quite brutally as in there was no way to win the war whne suddenly he appeared knives drawn before diving into the water breaking holes in the ships of the Grand Fleet before suddenly turning on the Royal Navy and sinking their ship leaving everyone alive. To this day no one knows why he kept everyone alive but sunk the ships." Oobleck said

"Sir, do you think he did that to try and end the war?" Blake asked

"Possibly, but I couldn't tell you his motivations to this event"  
"Was there any other occurrences of the Red Grimm during the Faunus War?" Weiss asked.

"No, that was the only one" Oobleck said as Ruby thought of something odd.

'Everytime I hear of the Red Grimm I feel comforted, like I know him' she thought

"Does he have a name besides the Red Grimm?" Yang asked

"No" Oobleck said as the bell rung.

"Read chapter 19-23 and prepare for next week's test on the naval conflicts" he ordered before racing out of the classroom.

"Was that weird or just me?" Yang asked

"No something was indeed strange about him" Weiss said.

"But now we should figure out how everyone else is handling the Sigma's stay here. I know this mustn't be easy, especially on those who were affected by them such as you two, Velvet and the other Faunus here" Yang said

"You must admit I'm feeling uncomfortable them here especially Camuflaje, given his camouflage ability he could be anywhere and we weren't know" Blake said

"And there's something about Lia that rubs me the wrong way" Yang said

"But scariest of all has to be Savage" Weiss said

"Wouldn't argue with you there" Ruby said looking at her teammates.

Savage looked out from the Beacon cliffs to Vale, he felt serenity for the first time in years since he took over from Wyatt. He closed his eyes and remembered back to that day.

"Savage I need to talk to you" Tiberius said approaching, Savage stood perfectly still as the Tiger Faunus approached.

"Speak your words Tiberius" Savage said

"Why are we still here?" Tiberius asked

"Because something dark is coming along and we may be needed to counter it" Savage said opening his eyes before looking over to Beacon

"Something tell me that this darkness will be here in a couple of days" Tiberius asked as Romulus walked over to him.

"Scout the city to see if anything is a threat" Savage ordered as Romulus saluted

"Yes sir" Romulus said leaving to his mission


	3. the new threat

Romulus landed in Vale and quickly went to work, He looked around for any form of this evil darkness Savage seemed to have sensed. He seemed that Savage's paranoia is overloading his normal thinking pattern; which is why he must have teamed up with a hunter's academy. He knew that the White Fang was different from his grandfather's peaceful vision to fight and speak up about Faunus Right, now they were a terrorist group.

"Grandfather are your sure did the right thing, and did you do the right thing when selecting Savage as your successor?" he asked wandering around the city streets with a hood over his ears his golden eyes scanned the streets for anything when he heard something behind him that was familiar.

"Adam how long have you been tailing me?" Romulus asked turning around seeing the Bull Faunus and the tenth member of the Sigma Echelon leaning on a wall

"A while now, so what's this I hear about Savage working with the Hunters of Beacon Academy?" Adam asked

"What you heard is correct, for some reason Savage has teamed up with Beacon to fight off some darkness he's paranoid about" Romulus said drinking a cup of coffee.

"So what is the darkness?" Adam asked sipping his tea, a habit he picked from his old partner

"I don't know however there is something more troubling in my mind and that is the lost of communication with the other chapters" Romulus said

"So the rumours were true" Adam said

"Yeah, just overnight they didn't check in or anything. Their bases were vacant; Savage was investigating it until a week ago when he just stopped and came here to investigate something else. And that is linked to this paranoia he developed just now" Romulus said looking out to the harbour

"So do you think that these things are interlaced?" Adam asked. "I mean could Savage think these missing White Fang chapters be linked to the upcoming darkness?"

"I don't know what he thinks but you could be on the right track, investigate this more and report back" Romulus said

"Yes sir" Adam said leaving after finishing his tea.

"When Savage and Tiberius is gone I'll be the leader of the White Fang and will lead them into an age of prosperity and peace" Romulus said sipping his coffee when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A member of the Vacuo chapter talking with a member of the Mistral chapter. He used his ears to tune in on their conversation

"Those two are from the other chapters of the White Fang located here on Vytal" Romulus said

"So do you think taking down the Hunter academies will help us?" the Vacuo said indicated by the green Norse designed cloaked over top a black variation of the White Fang Uniform.

"Fall and Torchwick seems to think so, but you never know we could be beaten here at Beacon" the Mistral said wearing a red cape over the same black variation of the uniform.  
"After all the new Black Fang will beat the remnants of the old White Fang, including Savage Lionheart" the Vacuo said

'Black Fang?' Romulus questioned 'I need to interrogate them to find out what the heck this Black Fang is' Romulus said following them from the shadows of Vale city as they neared a local nightclub

"The Den huh I heard about this place is a target with some of the students of Beacon namely that girl Yang" Romulus murmured as he entered the club and sat at the bar while keeping an eye on his prey as some hard rock music blared over the speakers. He spotted the owner of the club talking with his prey.

"Anybody follow you?" he asked nervously

"No, especially from Beacon." Mistral said

"Good, now Roman wants us to be ready in a couple of days" Junior said

"Of course, now the payment" Vacuo said as Junior handed over a couple of Lien cards.

"Now inform our boss we're ready for anything" Mistral said bowing his head.

'So the Black Fang is Roman's version of the White Fang I must inform Savage'

"Now what should we do with the Schnee?" Vacuo asked.

"Whatever you want" Junior said leaving.

"Goody" Mistral said smirking

"You two" Romulus said coming up to them "Why haven't you checked in?" he asked looking serious while gripping his weapon

"Maintenance on the radio towers in Vacuo is taking longer than we wanted" The Vacuo said

"And you?" Romulus asked the Mistral Fang

"Rebels destroyed our comm towers and communication equipment" Mistral said  
"Alright but don't let it happen again" Romulus said before leaving

"Shit Sigma Three Romulus Moon" Mistral said

"That means Savage is here in Vale, hopefully we can kill him and take command of the last of the White Fangs and then the Black Fangs will make sure the humans will accept us and then we'll be the true rulers of the planet" MIstral said downing a beer.

"I agree, the Schnee will be ours" Vacuo said smiling before he was stabbed by a crimson blade

"Not nice of you talk about General Lionheart like that boys" Adam said materialising out of shadows before he killed Mistral with his rifle Blush as he withdrew Wilt from the Vacuo

"But you are right and the Schnee will be dealt with" Adam said wiping off his sword. "However she will be met with a different fate" Adam said ordering a cocktail from the bar.

"Romulus report" Savage said as Romulus appeared

"I discovered the reason behind the lost of communication for the other chapters" Romulus said making Savage concerned

"And that would be?" Savage asked knowing his was not going to like the answer

"They have joined to form a new organization, Commander Lionheart we are all that is left of the White Fang" Romulus said

"And who are we up against?" Savage asked.

"Roman Torchwick and the newly formed Black Fang" Romulus said

"Very well, I'll talk to Ozpin and Tiberius" Savage said walking off.

"Very well sir" Romulus said looking out over Vale. 'The war will begin soon' he thought turning to see a young rabbit Faunus talking to a human.

"Belladonna" Brute said looking down at the cat Faunus, who was on edge and her hand twitching to go to Gambol Shroud and use it to defend herself.

"Why did you leave us?" Brute asked picking her up in a warm bear hug. Despite being in the Sigma Echelon, Brute Mordu was a softie at heart and the only reason he was ranked number eighth in the echelon due his strength and size, but he mostly helped Faunus children who were discriminated against. Besides Adam and Tiberius, Blake had a good relationship with the big softie

"I'm sorry Brute but things were going in a way I didn't want to go in so I left and became a huntress" Blake said as she was set on the ground carefully

"I know, but you could have partnered up with me and we could have taken jobs involving the children Faunus" Brute smiled

"I would have like that but under Savage things haven't been the same as they were with Wyatt" Blake said smiling sadly.

"there was only was two options Tiberius or Savage and we chose the more violent option with Savage becoming our leader, and Tiberius was the chosen second in command" Brute said looking down for a moment before he felt the delicate touch of the cat Faunus many considered the eleventh member of the Sigma Echelon.

"I know" Blake said "But soon things could change again and this time for the worse" Blake said glaring at Lia as she walked past.

"Agreed" Brute said sternly looking out the window.

"All I'm saying is that peace between humans and Faunus are as fragile as the delicate and expensive vase your mother only brings out for special occasions and never lets you touch it, do you know what I mean?" Rascal asked chomping down on an apple. He looked over at the wolverine Faunus who was staring off into space, or at least across the courtyard, Rascal looked down before waving one of his gloved hands in front of the stoic Faunus' face, to which Logan replied with a grab

"OUCH!" Rascal yelped as he was pulled from the tree.

"Tell me vermin, what does your idea of fragile peace say about those two?" Logan asked pointing across the courtyard

"What those two, young love that will soon fade" Rascal said as he saw a rabbit Faunus being held by a knight looking kid with a mace by his side. "Besides it will be frown upon by society, their love is a taboo" Rascal said

"So seeing a human and Faunus couple doesn't tell you harmony and equality is just waiting for us?" Logan asked

"Yeah, yah" Rascal said dismissing it

"Well I think it's sweet José a human has declared his love for one of our kind don't you think?"  
"Julio have long have you been there?" Logan asked sternly

"Not long Hombre Savage sent me to get you and the weapon maniac" Julio said

"That's Weapons master!" Rascal growled

"Come on" Logan said dragging him away.

"Are we all here?" Savage asked as the room was bathed in the light of the sunset

"IS everything alright?" Tiberius asked

"No it is not, the mastermind criminal Roman Torchwick has basically destroyed the White Fang and rebuilt it as The Black Fang, an organzation hat want nothing but dominance of our worlds human and Faunus will be force to be under Torchwick and his partner's ruling" Romulus said

"Hmm, I don't like this; when will this Black Fang attack?" Logan asked.

"Rough estimate is about a couple of weeks" Savage said from what he knew.

"When do we inform the humans?" Lia asked filing her nails.

"Shortly, I will tell the leader of this school about our thoughts and fears" Savage said  
"Understood" they all said before leaving

"Tiberius, promise me something?" Savage asked

"What is it?" Tiberius asked curious said.

"Are you Professor Ozpin?" Savage asked

"I am and you are Savage Lionheart the leader of the Vale chapter of the White Fang" Ozpin said turning from his office's window to look at the Faunus warrior

"I am now the leader of all of the white fang, since the other chapters are broken apart and reformed as the Black Fang" Savage said

"The Black Fang?" Ozpin asked.

"we don't know much about them, all we know is that they are under the command of the human terrorist Roman Torchwick and someone else" Savage said

"Who?" Ozpin asked

"We believe it may be a woman called Cinder Fall" Savage said making Ozpin nervous

"I take it you are familiar with this Cinder?" Savage asked.

"Are you aware of an event called the student rebellion?" Ozpin asked.

"Who isn't? it was one of the darkest days for Beacon, the day when twenty students became Fallen Hunters and it was evened to be the event that gave birth to an evil aura user who controls flames" Savage said

"That is correct, I should know I fought in that rebellion" Ozpin said

"And you think this flame user is the one behind the Black Fang?" Ozpin asked

"I don't doubt it" Savage said looking out the window.

"Should we ready the students?" Ozpin asked

"Not yet" Savage said walking off.

"Hopefully we won't have too, for my organization will help you and your staff defend this structure and its inhabitants" Savage said looking back.

'Why do I feel like this will not end in our favour" Ozpin muttered under his breath before taking a sip of coffee.

Lia was standing on a rooftop overlooking Vale when she heard shuffling behind her making her go for her blade

"Who's there?" she asked walking over to the shadows where she had heard the thing she was sure was there.  
"Come out, whoever you are" Lia said as a masked Faunus walked out carrying a bloodied hammer.

"YOU!" she shouted blocking the hammer with the blade

"goodbye Sigma" the masked figure said hitting her in the back of the legs and head making to faint and pass outed.

"No one escapes the Hunter of White Fangs"


	4. a sister's recovery

Lia woke up in the medical centre of Beacon, something had attacked her and left her for dead, but question was who saved her

"You're awake" a delicate voice said

"Who are you?" Kia said covering her eyes only uncovering them as Weiss appeared in front of the Leopard Faunus

"The Schnee Bitch, you know I personally tried to kill you mother and her little lapdog on several occasions" Lia smiled

"And there was a time I would have been somewhat grateful, but now" Weiss said drawing Myrtenaster

"If you go anywhere near my family again, whether it's a distant relative or my immediate family, I will give you a second smile" Weiss threatened placing her rapier's blade on Lia's neck to get her point across

"I understand, you actually are enjoying having your family around don't you even you little sister" Lia said making Weiss poke the tip of her rapier at the Faunus' throat

"How do you know about Paige?" Weiss asked with an unnatural fire in her eyes at the mention of her younger sister.

"I may have taken her as a bargaining chip for the future" Lia purred

"Where is She?" Weiss asked

"Why should I tell you where the brat is?" Lia asked only to be jabbed by Myrtenaster's tip which was very close to the area of her windpipe.

"Okay, she's in a warehouse, somewhere at the docks, only problem is that a whole heap of warehouses now belong to the Black Fang including that monstrosity the Hunter of White Fangs" Lia said panting out of fear

"The hunter of White Fangs?" Weiss asked.

In a warehouse a hulking masked figure sat on a crate sharpening a massive cleaver like weapon, while glimpsing at a small girl in a cage, her deep blue eyes filled with fear. The figure returned to his blade when he heard whimpering

"enough of your whimpering girl" The hunter said

"please let me go" Paige said scared.

"I don't think so, you'll be very important to some very dangerous people real soon" Hunter said looking around.

"DO you have him?" a voice asked

"I do; he's in warehouse 19, sharpening his cleaver, looks like he has a hostage" a second voice said  
"Alright the hostage changes thing but remember he's our main priority" the first voice said

"Understood, Sparta please don't get hurt" Artemis said looking through the scope of her weapon Xifos' carbine mode.

"Don't worry with Omada and Froura with I'll be fine" Sparta said

"Alright just remember I'm here with you" Artemis said smiling as she loaded a round and waited for Sparta

"On three" Sparta said counting in his head

Hunter paused to look around after sensing something

"Who's there?" Hunter asked before the window was broken from somebody leaping inside.

"We finally have you!" Sparta said drawing his sword Omada to strike the giant

"Sparta Nikos!?" Hunter exclaimed as he heard gunfire from the other direction "And I see you have brought your better half"  
"Only the best for you asshole" Artemis said shifting Xifos into its javelin form to throw at the hunter only for him to pick up his hammer World breaker to flatten her, only for Sparta to come in with Froura to block the heavy weapon

"ARTIE NOW!" Sparta shouted as his wife went to impale the giant, when suddenly he vanished.

"That blasted teleportation semblance of his" Sparta said putting Omada away and placing the rectangular Froura on his back over Omada "How's the girl?" he asked as Artemis took Paige out of her prison  
"A little shaken, but she's going to be okay now" Artemis said soothing her like the girls own mother would probably do. "What's your name little one?" Artemis asked

"Paige, my name is Paige Schnee" Paige said

"It's nice to meet you Paige, I'm Artemis and the big guy over there is Sparta" Artemis said

"We better take her to Beacon and the safety of her older sister Weiss" Sparta said looking around

'Hunter's gone for now. But I have a feeling that something well make him appear' Sparta thought clenching his fist.

An hour later Ozpin watched the transport docked at the sky port, he knew who was on this particular transport as he arranged it. Once it finished docking Sparta, Artemis and Paige disembarked.

"Sparta, Artemis welcome back after such a short time" Ozpin said

"Victor, how good to see you again" Sparta said shaking the headmaster's hand.

"And who is this young lady?" Ozpin asked

"This is Paige Schnee" Artemis said

"The missing daughter of Geist?" OZpin asked

"Yes, it appeared that Hunter was holding hostage" Sparta said

"After the White Fang kidnapped her for leverage" Artemis said

"I suppose a certain somebody will be relieved to have a certain young lady back in her arms?" Ozpin asked

"I agree" Artemis said as Yang walked over to them,

"Hey Professor Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch would like to see you" Yang said

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long could you take this young lady back to your dorm room?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir, come along" Yang said looking to Ozpin for a name

"Paige" Ozpin said

"Cool, name well come on Paige, you'll be hanging out at Dorm RWBY for a while" Yang said taking Paige by the hand

"Now tell me more about Hunter" Ozpin said once the two girls were out of earshot.

"Of course" Sparta said walking off with the headmaster.

"Here we go kiddo, the dorm room of Team RWBY" Yang said opening the door up for Paige who looked around apprehensively before seeing someone familiar to her, someone that she thought she would never see again

"Weiss?" the young girl asked. Weiss hearing her name turned around to see her younger sister standing in the doorway of her team's dorm room. Weiss had tears coming to her eyes as she rushed over to Paige and pulled her into a hug while stroking her hair as she cried as well

"It's you, it really is you" Weiss said as she felt Paige nod. "I can't believe it I thought I would never see you again" she said as the two sisters just sat there hugging each other while Yang walked out only to see Ruby who just smiled and hugged her sister.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Yang asked as her little sister let go and looked up

"Nothing just felt like giving you a hug" Ruby shrugged spotting Weiss and her sister.

"It's good to be a sister" Yang said slinging her arm around Ruby who was smiling.

"I know" Ruby said as Yang gave her a sisterly kiss on the head before returning to watch the reunited siblings

"Come on" Yang whispered as Ruby walked off before Yang closed the door to make sure the sisters were not interrupted

"Weiss?" Paige asked as she just sat there in Weiss' arms

"Yes Paige?" Weiss asked

"Never leave alone again?" Paige asked

"You can count on that never happening again, as long as I like and you're in trouble I will always come to save you" Weiss said comfortingly.

"I love you big sis"

"And I love you little sis" Weiss said tucking Paige into her bunk for a rest which she clearly deserved. She walked away as she saw Paige's chest raise and fall with her soft breathing.

"There's something you don't see everyday" Yang said as Weiss walked past

"What are you referring to?" Weiss asked stopping

"Your sisterly instincts, rather than your normal behaviour. It's kind of refreshing to see that side of you Weiss" Yang said kicking off the wall.

"Well don't get use to it!" Weiss said

"You can't deny it Weiss, its something that older siblings have hard wired in as soon as we see our younger siblings" Yang said

"Is that what it was like with you and Ruby?" Weiss asked

"Pretty much, I took to being her sister as soon as Dad said that he adopted her, and I'm guessing that yours kicked in when your parents brought her home" Yang said smiling

"But how can I be a good sister to her?" Weiss asked

"What you did when she first entered our dorms is one of the most crucial things a sister can do" Yang said "Just knowing you're there when they've been having a rough time and then helping them relax and just chill is one part of the job that is mandatory no matter who or what is it. Trust me Weiss you are a good sister; and no one can tell you otherwise. Not even me" Yang said smiling

"Thanks Yang" Weiss said giving the blonde a friendly hug.

"No problem Weiss, if you ever have a problem being a sister you can always come to me for advice okay?" Yang asked

"Sure" Weiss said walking off.

"You are right. Weiss being an older sister is something that I don't think we'll get over any time soon" Blake said walking out of the shadows.

"But I think will be good for her, with her family reforming their bonds Paige and Weiss' bond can become stronger than it was before she was captured" Yang said

"Still, seeing Weiss act kind of like you is unsettling" Blake said as the partners headed for the cafeteria before a blur of white, blue and brown entered their view

"Bring it on Red!" a voice shouted as Edward Conroy leapt back in the fray with whoever he was fighting with. Well that answer was soon revealed as Dante was flung into Yang

"Ow" Yang said as Blake helped her up

"Sorry Yang, didn't see you there" Dante said brushing her off.

"What are you?" Yang asked only to see a rope attach itself to Dante's foot and pull him back.

"Come on!" Yang said diverting to see what was happening.

"Ten lien says that Dante won't recover from that" Ren said

"I don't know, Dante hasn't brought out his big guns yet" Ruby said watching her cousin and his friend throwdown

"Twenty says that Dante's gonna win" Jaune said as Dante flipped Edward on his back before putting him in a grapple hold.

"What is going on in here?" Yang asked seeing multiple students barracking the fight

"Training" Pyhrra said

"For what?" Blake asked sitting down

"They're going after Hunter" Nora said  
"Hunter?" Yang asked

"That's the shorter version of the Hunter of White Fangs" Pyrrha said

"He-he's back?" Blake gulped

"You know him?" Yang asked

"Yes, and you don't want to!" Blake hissed

"Okay" Yang said flinching as the bell rang and Edward was on the floor

"Crap" Jaune said handing over some lien.

"Thank you"

In the shadows the Hunter looked upon his target, the leader of the Sigma Echelon Savage. He pulled out his clever Separazor from its sheath and silently stalked his prey

"Your head is about to be mine!" Hunter said leaping from his position from the shadows as Savage drew his personal weapons: Furious Regulus, black metallic gauntlets that had claws spouting out from the knuckle guards.

"Well, well, well how fortuitous that we meet yet again Hunter of White Fangs" Savage smirked before flexing his fingers. "I'm going to enjoy this"


	5. a Hunter's passing

Savage side steeped the first strike of the Hunter's clever before throwing out a jab to try and persuade him to step down and back off, only he was headbutted before a fist flew into his cheek, and finally a knee was slammed into his stomach before the hunter raised his clever, Savage suddenly manoeuvred himself onto his knees, crossed his arms and caught the clever on his gauntlet's claws.

"I got you now" Savage smirked

"And how do you figure that?" Hunter asked

"THIS!" Savage shouts quickly shifting the thumb claw on the thumb closest to the Hunter, connecting with his opponent's wrist making him bleed forcing him to drop the clever as Savage gripped the belts on his torso before slamming his deactivated iron gauntlets into the protective mask the hunter wore, it appeared to be made out of a Grimm's mask.

"So you decided to hunt us down and that will be your final mistake" Savage said activating hsi gauntlet's claws.

"And yours was underestimating me" Hunter said grabbing the clawed gauntlets, slamming them onto the ground and keeping them there with his foot and smashing them with his hammer World Breaker.

"Now what will you do might Faunus" Hunter taunted before a shockwave of green energy knocked the fiend off his feet

"WHO DID THAT?"

"That would be me" a voice said before a slurping noise was heard

Professor Victor Ozpin stood there seeing the White Fang leader on the ground with someone standing over him with a massive hammer

"Ozpin?" the Hunter asked nervous as the headmaster placed his mug down on the ground before walking over to the combatants while moving his cane to his waist where he clipped it onto his belt and twisted the silver hand before pulling out a long lime green blade with a point. This was one of the legendary weapons that was rumoured to be lost

"This is my personal weapon: Emerald Edge." Ozpin annouced walking calmly over and stopped behind Savage who was getting up

"I'll take over for a while" Ozpin said as the Hunter swung his hammer over his head. But that it was blocked by Emerald Edge "And now it is time for class to begin" Ozpin said spinning his blade before getting into a relax fencing stance. Hunter once again swung his hammer only to miss Ozpin who spun around and struck the Hunter's side before standing behind him

"IS that all you have?" Ozpin asked making the hunter enraged throwing hammer swing after swing, each one of them were blocked by Ozpin's spinning defence technique.

"I think I might need to take a coffee break soon" Ozpin said looking up at the night sky as the ground was softly lit by the glowing blade of Emerald Edge. "Because quite frankly you have begun to bore me" he said stepping forward and striking the hunter's shoulder, making a sizzling noise

'I had heard about the blade being fused with both shock and burn dust while it was being forged, giving it unique abilities, but I never thought I would be on the wrong end of it' Hunter thought as the injured arm became numb. Ozpin stepped forward while jabbing at the hunter with his green blade, each step was one the Hunter knew he wouldn't get back.

"I'll leave you for now, but make no mistake I'll be back" Hunter grunted jumping off the cliff he was back towards by Ozpin. The headmaster of the school was irritated that someone like that could enter his school and terrorise his guest, sighing to himself, he walked back over to his coffee, picked it up and took a giant gulp while switch Emerald Edge back to his cane which was useful since he's injury was starting to act up again.

"That was fun" Ozpin said limping over to the recovered Savage who was now carrying Seperazor, in place of his broken Gauntlets

"Furious Regulus is out of commission, but now I will turn this corrupted weapon into Wrathful Regulus" Savage growled examining the clever. "Also I can help you with that leg of yours" Savage said walking off  
"I'll be fine, I've had this limp since the Hunter's Brawl" Ozpin said as Goodwitch rushed to his side.

"Victor, you shouldn't have fought; you know what it does to your leg whenever you use Emerald Edge" Goodwitch said concerned for her old friend

"I'll go see Joy" Ozpin said as the night continued on as the pair went to the medical centre.

"I can't believe that you activated the Emerald Edge again after being warned about the effect of the blade, Prof Ambrosse even told you not to do the Dust infusion" Joy said as she scanned the headmaster's leg.

"I know, but at the time it was necessary, it was forged because of the Student Rebellion was going on at the time, and my last weapon was destroyed by a rogue student" Ozpin said  
"So you convinced Geist to help you create the glowing green blade!" Glynda said angrily

"I'm alright" Ozpin said getting up before grabbing his cane leaning on it a bit too much

"Go and rest" Goodwitch said placing a hand on his hand.

"I will, but something will needed to be done about the Hunter" Ozpin said

"I'll assign someone to it" Goodwitch said.

"So tell me why we're out here?" Yang asked

"This si where Pyrrha's parents found my sister" Weiss said sliding the door open peering into the darkness,

"So who uses this ware house?" Ruby asked pulling out Eclipse Rose in its crossbow mode.

"The Schnee Dust Corp did until the Stray incident" Weiss said turning on a torch

"The Stray incident? Please tell me we're not calling my revelation that" Blake said

"Don't look at me" Yang said

"Shush" Ruby said as the heard hammer blows

"Who is that?" Yang asked as the hammer blows were silenced.

"Um guys?" Blake asked looking

"Yes?" Ruby asked

"MOVE!" the Faunus said as a red hot blade was inserted into the ground where Blake and Ruby was a second before

"Blake Violet Belladonna,. how I have been waiting for this day" Hunter said dropping onto the ground shocking Blake

"Ghost? What has happened to you?" Blake asked as she starred into the eyes behind the mnask

"Hello again young panther" Ghost said flashing back to a older time

"Master Ghost" a young voice cried out as Ghost looked up from his meditation to see Blake running towards him, the sight of his young student smiling as she ponced onto him

"Easy Young Panther, how are you this fine day" Ghost said looking out onto the valley they lived in. "Now for today's lesson, the silent movement" Ghost said walking while making no noise. Blake stood up and tried it only to have her footsteps heard by her master.

"again, only this time lower your foot slowly to decrease the noise of them" Ghost said showing her what to do. Blake tried it again, only this time half of her footsteps were heard.

"Getting there" Ghost chuckled as he helped her with the silent walk.

Blake jumped forward with her weapons drawn slashing and dashing about using her duplicity semblance in conjunction with her newly discovered secondary invisibility semblance, she knew that she didn't have a chance against the Faunus who taught her the martial arts she uses

"should we help?" Ruby asked

"DON'T INTERFERE, HE'S MINE!" Blake said round housing the masked master, only for her leg to be caught by Ghost who threw her back and made her land on Weiss.

"BLAKE DON'T!" Yang said as her partner got up and was ready to charge forward as she flashback to the last time they talked.

"Why NOT!?" she shouted as her master sipped his green tea, he sighed before looking up at his amber eyed apprentice,

"Wyatt's departure and Savage's appointment has changed the fundamentals of the White Fang, and I wish you were longer apart of them" Ghost said deeply breathing to keep his emotions in check.

"But they are helping people while you hide here in the damn valley!" Blake shouted.

"You assume that I do nothing, while you are out of there commit acts of terrorism" Ghost said standing up. He may not have been as young as he was when he started teaching Blake, he knew more than her.

"But we're getting things done. The humans are respecting us!" Blake shouted

"FEAR AND RESPECT IS NOT THE SAME! I thought that had taught you better than this" Ghost said looking away.

"Well then" Blake said walking away

"Goodbye Blake" Ghost said looking over the darkened valley "I hope you find what you are looking for" he said looking down at a small locket in his hand.

"BLAKE!" Yang shouted as she saw her partner and best friend winded after the Huntress was booted in teh sternum.

"I expected better than that" Ghost said drawing World Breaker "You have brought this on yourself" Ghost said

"But you're the one who joined up with those psychos the Black Fang" Blake said getting back up

"The Black Fang, who are they?" Ghost asked grabbing a fist full of Blake's soft black fur like hair

"You mean?" Ruby asked shocked

"Tell me, what are the Black Fang?" Ghost asked

"A new group composed of the Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo chapters of the White Fang under the control of a terrorist!" Weiss explained

"I see, but no I am not one of them, nor am I white Fang" Ghost said releasing Blake who was ready for the final round. "I am simply trying to correct a mistake"

"What?" Blake asked

"Savage and his Sigma Echelon must be destroyed and Blake, my student is considered to be the eleventh member of the Sigma Echelon" Ghost said

"I wasn't that highly ranked, I only got that because I worked with Dama who is the newest member of the Sigma echelon!' Blake exclaimed shocked at this fact

"None the less we will end this fight" Ghost said dropping World Breaker.

"I agree" Blake said sheathing Gambol Shroud before chucking it to Yang

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked shocked.  
"I don't need it, not now" Blake said getting into a stance.

"I'm sorry Blake" Ghost apologised

"Raven" Ghost said looking over his shoulder as Blake's mother walked up to his spot on the hill "What is troubling you?" he asked.

"My daughter" Raven said hesitating "She's" Raven paused

"She's what?" Ghost asked

"She's no longer a member of the White Fang, she suddenly left" Raven announced

"That is good news" Ghost said picking up a mask "Now I can complete my objective of destroying the White Fang!"

"Please, it will only hurt her more if you go after what little friends she had while there" Raven pleaded

"I must to ensure that true peace and respect can be reached by our two races" Ghost said becoming the Hunter.

"Then don't be expecting a warm welcome back here" Raven yelled coldly

"Who said I was even coming back here?" Ghost asked leaving

"I should have known, what will happen to your order?" Raven asked.

"That is up to Blake" Ghost said fading away.

Ghost recoiled from the kick to his gut from Blake before she flipped over him and punched him in the back. She was slowly winning this fight but it was becoming tougher for her to win. Ghost was on his last legs, his hammer was gone; his mask was broken revealing his pale stormy grey eye which was covered in scars.

"One last move" Ghost purposed drawing a tanto dagger " I suggest you use your katana"

Blake nodded before drawing her guntana

"Do it Blake" Yang whispered as her partner who nodded as she took up a position. Soon they looked up and rushed over to each other. Ghost tried to slash Blake and then stab her with an underarm move; but each time he did Blake dodged the blade of her master. Suddenly she spun around leaving a trail of red as her blade struck her target with unnatural ease as Ghost collapsed.

"Congratulations Master Belladonna you are now the leader of our order" Ghost rasped out as tears settled in Blake's eyes, she was in shock that she had killed her master and friend

"No I should be excommunicated!" Blake exclaimed

"This was the trial of succession and that can only end with the death of either the previous master giving room to the new master, or the candidate. And you the candidate have won" Ghost explained before passing on.

"Thank you Master Ghost" Blake farewelled standing up and bowing to her fallen master.


	6. War's Envoy

"I know you must be going through a hard time right Blake, but if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always nearby" Adam offered as he stood next to his old partner back in their home valley watching as they cremated their old master

"Thank you , but when do you think it will end?" the new master asked looking to the side with tears filling her amber eyes.

"Shortly" Adam whispered lovingly wiping away her unshed tears before slowly embracing the young woman before him, carefully tilting her head so their lips could meet and exchange the passion they feel for each other in a tender loving way, with Adam running a hand through Blake's raven hair

"Good evening" a voice bade them shocking the two out of their kiss

"CROW!" Blake exclaimed jumping away from Adam as her mother's boyfriend and leader's uncle appeared out of nowhere "When did you get here?"

"Just now, sorry to interrupt but we are need at Beacon" Crow stated egging up and grabbing his weapon.

"I thought you had a High speed Chain Scythe?" Adam asked noticing this was not the usual weapon around with him.

"You are right this is my High Velocity Snipe Scythe: Shadow Wing. The predecessor of Crescent Rose and Eclipse Rose, my niece's scythes." Crow informed them as he unfolded the black and grey weapon that looked similar to that of Ruby's weapons.

"Why are we needed back at Beacon so soon?" Blake inquired

"It's just a precaution" Crow said helping them onto his Bullhorn airship

'I can feel it. War will be knocking at the door of Beacon by week's end' Crow thought nervously before looking over at the renewed lovers who were holding each other making the dusty old crow smile before thinking of something he should do.

The students of Beacon were ordered to gather in the great hall where they first arrived for the year. The atmosphere was dark, thick and heavy, Ruby had only felt this before, the Cliffside crisis. It was soon that she would find out who started it. Once she got inside she saw the Sigma Echelon on one side and the Beacon teachers on the other side and Ozpin in the centre. She joined her team near the stage.

"What's happening?" Ruby whispered

"I have no idea, now shush!" Weiss hissed

Ruby looked around the atmosphere was tenser than when she was entering the hall as Ozpin walked up to the microphone on the stage.

"Quite, everyone, quiet! Now that I have you attention, you need to know for the past three months a war has been brewing, our enemy is not new to us as he has been on Beacon's RADAR since he left our prodigious academy after constructing its darkest moment: The Student rebellion. Now he is back to finally to finish what he started all those years ago. This time however he has help in the forms of local thugs and a reorganized version of the White Fang now calling themselves the Black Fang. An organization that has changed its goal from Faunus Equality to Faunus supremacy and have teamed up with a known terrorist to accomplish this goal which is why we have teamed up with the remaining members of the White Fang, but now comes to the news that I have delayed in telling you. That in the coming week we all have to fight, teachers and students. This means I cannot promise you that any of will live to see next week and I'm truly sorry that this is our you will experience combat for the first time, defending our home from those who seek to destroy it. I just hope that the loss of life will be minimal" Ozpin announced back away from the microphone

"Now students head back to your dorm rooms and start preparing for the worse" Goodwitch instructed as the students did just that, all except Ruby Rose who walked up to Ozpin

"Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked

"Professor, could this have something to do with that?" Ruby asked, smiling Ozpin laid a hand on her shoulder like a father would when comforting their child

"I don't think so, but I trust that you will trust my judgements" Ozpin smiled

"I will" Ruby affirmed

"Professor, do you think we should send word to the parents?" Oobleck asked

"Not just yet, where is Team DARE?" Ozpin inquired

"Still; on vacation, shall we recall them?" Goodwitch replied going for her scroll.

"No, they have been in the crosshairs of this damn war for too long, let them rest and if thing get dire, then call them back" Ozpin ordered walking off.

"That dude really does need his coffee" Rascal commented

"Come on!" Logan said dragging the raccoon faunus off.

Roman was overlooking the port where he's dark army was being loaded onto Sky-Carriers and Bullhorns, he smiled evilly as he knew tonight would end up being coated in red as he destroyed Beacon thus allowing him to finish what he and Cinder started whne they attended Beacon.

"Soon we'll be free of one Hunter's school allowing the black Fang to take over the Vale region before heading to the other three regions of Vytal, and finally Remnant will be ours" Roman chuckled.

"You mean us human! Remember we only agreed so that we could take over the world. Not co-rule with your kind" a deep rumbling voice growl

"Ah Smaug! How good of you to be here" Roman welcomed bowing

"Scum, remember your place: Underneath our boots, and even then you will joined by the traitors who think can 'co-exist' with your filthy kind." Smaug growled reminding Roman of the unfair dealings they had, he was starting to wonder if Cinder's plan involved the ego of this Faunus freakshow who never showed his face, only his eyes coloured the same shade as blood cover molten steel. It was no secret that Smaug owned the scariest pair of eyes on anything living including the Grimm.

"Is everything ready?" the sultry voice of Cinder came

"Yes, ma'am the only thing to do now is to load our army and their weapons" Smaug said pulling out a shard of Grimm dust and throwing it on the ground to summon a DeathStalker which he then killed by breaking apart of its shell of and wrapped it around his arm like a shield.

"Dispose of this carcass" Smaug said as two Black Fangs appeared dragging the dead beast away.

"In a way he himself is a monster" Roman snarled.

"Easy my love, soon we will be in command over his race and ours" Cinder purred wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Of course my darling" Roman smirked. "LOAD UP!"

Savage and Ozpin looked out the window to the headmaster's office as the drones of engines were heard over the dusky sky.

"I thought you said end of the week!" Savage snarled seeing a dozen Bullhorns heading for the Beacon sky docks.

"Tygron! Get to the skydocks with Rocketeer and Moon!" Savage barked as he pulled out his new twin swords of their scabbards.

"I'll send out some students" Ozpin said pulling out his scroll. He stopped to look up at his companion

"Never did I think that Beacon's students would have to fight again" he sighed looking older than he seemed.

"I agree, children shouldn't face the chaos of war and death; I figured that my men would've been enough. Sadly I was mistaken, I just hope we can minimize the deaths" Savage said mulling over the dark facts of this new conflict.

Goodwitch, Romulus and Rascal appeared on the sky docks as dozens of thugs poured out onto the docks from the Bullhorns that landed

"Things are going to get ugly" Romulus said drawing his weapon and activated his energy shield

"Now let me see" Rascal said with an almost maniacally glee as he looked at something before going "Oooooooh! this one!" he laughed pulling out a massive energy cannon "Eat DUST THUGEES!" he cheered as he squeezed the trigger before spreading energized dust rounds left to right, making the thugs scatter. also making Romulus and Goodwitch duck behind a box

"Your friend's a little volatile" Goodwitch said peeking over the top of her cover.

"Well he is our Weapon's master" Romulus said throwing out a boomerang like weapon

"Weapon down Moon" Tiberius said drawing his staff

"Where were you?" Goodwitch asked.

"Scouting" Tiberius replied jumping into the fray, sweeping the feet out from under three thugs making them fall and drop their weapons.

"Rocketeer stand down" Tiberius ordered as the last thug whimpered.

"Some scouting party hey?" Rascal asked

"Yes, but something's off. There were a dozen Bullhorns" Tiberus explianed

"So?" Rascal shrugged

"There is only eleven here, where's the twelfth?" Romulus asked looking around

"THERE!" Goodwitch exclaimed as the last Bullhorn was heading for

"Victor" Goodwitch gasped.

"Ozpin! GET DOWN!" Savage roared shoving the professor to teh floor as the Bullhorn's chaingun was fired into the office

"Anybody, this is Savage the headmaster's office is under attack!" Savage barked into his wrist communicator

"This Logan, I'm with Baku heading for your location now" Logan replied

"Double time then soldier" Savage snarled. After closing teh link, he checked on Ozpin who was holding his leg. "Your injury"

"I'll be fine! Just move!" Ozpin shouted getting up and tried hobbling away grunting from pain with every step he took.

"Here lean on me" Savage offered getting the injured headmaster to safety.

"Thank you" Ozpin said looking sleepy.

"THERE IT IS!" Logan shouted as he summoned a blade from his glove as he landed on top of the ship "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"  
Baku jumped onto the ship while drawing out his warhammer sabre, piercing the ship's hull with the blade stabilizing him for battle.

"Shall we do this?" Baku asked as he drew back his fist and smashed the stab site breaking the hull into tiny shards of metal and circuits, teh two Faunus stood there smiling as the thugs cowered

"Now tell us, where is your boss?" Baku asked in a menacing voice

"Behind us" A thug said smirking as Logan turned around and saw a fleet of air transports heading for the academy. and all of them barred the symbol of the Black Fang. A Wolf skull with a sword in its fang.

"We have to go NOW!" Logan shouted jumping down to the cliff below.  
"I'll warn Ozpin and Savage" Logan said as Baku only grunted in acknowledgement.

In her dorm room Ruby looked at the shattered moon with tears pooling in her silvery eyes, Yang noticed the and walked up to her

"Ruby?" Yang asked softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before Ruby quickly grabbed Yang in a hug.

"Easy ruby, it will be okay" Yang comforted her; stroking her hair in a loving and motherly matter

"Yang, are we going to?" she started to asked

"Ruby you Dolt! We are not going to die; We'll make sure to see the sunrise in the future peacefully" Weiss said entering the room to see the two sister

""Weiss are you sure?" the young huntress asked.

"Ruby is this nothing compared to Fluffy, the induction ceremony and that nevermore; all of us did those things together" Weis comforted her team leader as well giving her a hug after Yang relented the redhead to Weiss.

"But Weiss" Ruby said

"No don't think about that after all you're my best friend; technically you were my first friend I ever made" Weiss said "But no matter what you will be okay" Weiss smiled.

"She's right" Yang said joining in the hug "We'll be okay with Savage, Ozpin and us fighting with you, nothing will be able to stop you" Yang smiled.

"You're right thanks guys" Ruby replied grabbing her silver cloak and Eclipse Rose before obtaining a sterner gaze. "Let's go!" Suddenly over the loud speakers blared a message: "ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED IN THE COURTYARD. THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"Showtime" Ruby declared cocking her rifle.


	7. the war begins!

Ozpin stood in front of those who had been summoned, all of his students were now present dressed in their civilian/hunter outfit with their weapons deployed. Next to them was the White Fang that remain and their Sigma Echelon; Savage nodded as Ozpin addressed those gather.

"Tonight we will be fight tonight for our lives because a known terrorist has decided to knock down our door and declare us defeated and weak. But let them know even if our weapons are destroyed and our resolve broken, we will make sure that anyone who even dares tries to invade our home will know that we will defend it until the enemy retreat and are made the laughing stock of Remnant! But this is not that DAY!" Ozpin declared earning a roar of courage and determination from those he called his students.

"ONWARDS TO VICTORY!" he ordered as the student body lifted their arms before charging forwards to meet the encroaching darkness.

"We have contact on Beacon academy sir" a pilot said as he descended onto the controlled Sky-dock.

"Excellent commence the attack!" Roman ordered as the doors opened letting loose a flood of angry Faunus warriors who wanted to get rid of these damn good goodies that would hate them, even their own kind was a target.

"Well look at this a welcoming committee" Roman chuckled as the forces who would defend Beacon stopped before the Black Fangs.

"Pitiful they except us to fight children; I feel extremely insulted that they think very little of my skills as a warrior" Smaug sneered at the sight of the students, but the White Fang seeing Smaug had a different reaction.

"OH SHIT!" Adam gasped as he started to shield Blake from the monster he was seeing

"Impossible; how did they?" Tiberius asked gripping his staff tightly.

"Why who is that?" Weiss asked sensing the tremendous amount of fear coming from those she feared.

"Smaug the Desolator, one of the most dangerous Faunus around, he is so dangerous even the White Fang hunted him to stop him" Savage informed

"Savage Lionheart you and your White Fang will fall" Smaug said drawing his mace, Burning Desolation: a mace made red hot by Burn Dust that was ignited and continuously burnt, producing a cloud of black smoke.

"ATTACK!" Ozpin and Smaug declared.

Team RWBY were one of the first into the fray against the Black Fang who wielded katanas and cleavers, Yang activated her gauntlets charging in with a fiery fist, then ducking to sweep some more off they feet and finally popping up into an uppercut, who was frozen by Weiss, proceeding to catch the frozen Faunus in a black glyph pointing him at a Faunus behind Ruby who was dealing with a couple of them with Lunar Rose in scythe mode.

"Ruby jump!" Weiss said shooting the frozen Faunus off into the direction she was pointing as Ruby leapt up in the air switching from scythe to crossbow and loaded a shock crystal at a soldier who was bother Blake

"HANDS OFF!" Ruby shouted squeezing the trigger projecting the crystal

"Hold still" Blake grunted holding the soldier as the yellow crystal shattered on his back generating an electrical field around him.

"Timber" Blake smirked letting go making him collapse "Thanks Ruby" she waved as her leader landed just in time to have her sister throw a punch over her shoulder

"WHOA!" Ruby exclaimed before seeing Yang was watching out for her like usual.

"Watch your back okay sis" Yang said ruffling her sister's hair as Ruby manoeuvred behind Yang slicing at a Black Fang warrior

"You do the same Yang" Ruby requested as she shoved the tip of her scythe's handle into the gut of a warrior behind Yang. Yang had to smile as in her eyes Ruby was becoming more like the legend of Summer Rose she had heard from her uncle Qrow. Ruby was almost Summer Rose herself, while Yang was becoming more and more like her father Aurum; a bare knuckle brawler who had a thirst for action and combat.

Blake was surrounded by Black Fang warriors, most of them were a part of the group that she broke away from, and most of them wanted to get revenge on her.

"We're going to have some fun with you" one of them chuckled darkly as a second one licked his lips at the fun they were going to have with Blake, who by this point was nervous about it, it could feel the grip of Gambol Shroud became slick in her hands as she became nervous.

"BLAKE!" a voice said as a streak of red and black appeared as those around Blake suddenly fell to the ground, as she felt a comforting hand placed around hers

"Adam" she whimpered tears glistening in her eyes

"Shh, I'm here and your safe now" Adam said stroking her hair while embracing her closely and lovingly as she calmed down from what was threatened against her.

"Thanks Adam" Blake whispered nearly weeping

"HEY!" Logan shouted "MOVE IT!"

"Give us a minute" Adam barked.

Smaug was mowing down his enemies like they pieces of wool, with a mighty swing of his mace sent five warriors flying while he heavily injured, he spied a beacon huntress on the ground scrambling back, Smaug suddenly smirked stomping on the girl's shin creating a cracking sound that made the dragon Faunus smirked as he picked her up and smile

"Scream for me" he hissed as she screams from the immense pain from her leg

"LET HER GO!" a voice shouted as a sword was swung at Smaug

"Stupid puppy" Samug whispered rounding on the swordsman which was Romulus before staring at the Faunus

"Incredible, that you a Faunus would protect this scum" Smaug replied

"Yes, just being here for a limited time has opened my eyes to the humans" Romulus said "And their capability for kindness and humility has given hope for the future and you will not be here to see it"

"So be it" Smaug said walking off before slamming his mace into Romulus' stomach before burying his fist into the wolf's head several time before drop kicking him.

"Romulus" the student moaned as she reached out for Romulus

"Ali, run" Romulus said weakly as he reached for Ali's hand

"I can't Romulus" Ali whimpered

"I'm sorry" Romulus smiled softly while struggling to reach Ali's out

"Enough of this pathetic crap" Smaug declared rearing his mace back.

"Stop right there Smaug!" Savage declared using his new twin swords to block the mace.

"You shouldn't have stopped me lion, you and I both know you can never win against me" Smaug taunted with a vicious smirk on his face as the pair circled each other. Savage knew this was going to be a tough fight ahead.

"Defend!" Smaug roared as he swung his mace, Savage dodging it by side stepping before slashing the air with his swords before stepping forward still swinging increasing the strength of each hit with each step forward forcing Smaug back towards the cliff that Savage knew Smaug couldn't see, making him silently chuckle.

'I'll force him off the edge and watch as his ass tumble down the side of the cliff laughing as he does'

"So you think you'll force me off that cliff behind me? Tell me Lion who do you think I am?" Smaug inquired before he walked backwards.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"This war has quite frankly started to bore me and my powers have finally drained, something they haven't done in a long time" Smaug said

"So you're basically coping out? That's seems stupid and sudden plus you don't look like your losing power" Savage snarled.

"I am, you forcing me this far from the cliff, but I will return. But whether or not you see me is something that is shrouded in shadows." Smaug declared falling off the cliff.

"Coward!" Savage roared. He ran to see where Smaug landed; only to see the beautiful landscape below. He scanned below looking for any indication of Smaug whne he heard the wind.

"Impossible!" Savage gasped seeing an ancient shadow heading from the mountains

"Savage!" Tiberius asked skidding to a halt "What was that!"  
"Something I don't believe should be real. An Ancient" Savage answered.

Lia jumped around using her weapons: a pair of wrist mounted steel cable whips with dagger blades on the end, she used them with a dance based form of combat, with Pirouettes, twirls and jumps as she dodged the swords of the Black Fang elites

"Ah! Taste my Graceful Streak's attack" Lia said spinning around making her whips go straight that they cutting into the warriors she was facing unable to see the sky high assassin, aimed with a high powered crossbow

"Stay good Bitch" the assassin said before being frozen solid and dropped onto the ground below. Landing on a couple of Black Fangs fight Lia

"What?" she asked shocked as Weiss appeared

"You're welcome" Weiss said dashing off

"The Schnee saved me?" Lia asked

"Stay on track" Brute said swinging his weapon: Brave Stinger a lance like weapon that could fire low voltage shocks to knock a person unconscious. He twirled it over head before bringing it down on the head of the closet soldier

"Of course" Lia agreed sending out her whips. Brute simply grunted before racing over to an unoccupied group and crashed into them. The White Fang were winning for now.

Velvet was hiding behind a pillar cowering as several Black Fang warriors raced past her. She breathed out a breathe of relief, she couldn't fight because her weapon was under repair because of her last training fight had damaged it so she had to send it to the Signal Forge, the closet weapons centre to Beacon. in fact it was Ruby who suggested it to her because Ruby knew the Weapon master personally as he was one of them, along with her uncle who helped her build Crescent Rose. Now Velvet was unarmed and scared, for all she knew her courage was on the other side of the academy fighting some of them off. She knew that she had no chacne to survive this night.

"Hello poppet" a Black Fang said appearing next her suddenly coaxing a gasp from the rabbit Faunus; forcing away from the Black Fang "Let's play"

Velvet ducked his knife swings before dodging the warrior's Falchion, before she was hit by the warrior's boot.

"Now for that fun" the warrior gleefully smirked as Velvet whimpered

"VEL!" a voice shouted as the Black Fang was flung back into a wall by a blunt object, standing where the Black Fang warrior was Cardin Winchester who was panting in anger before dropping his mace onto the thug before picking up Velvet in a bridal hold and place his forehead against hers smiling softly

"I nearly lost you there" Cardin whispered before Velvet kissed him smiling

"What was that for?" Cardin inquired quietly

"It what a princess should give her knight in shining armour after saving her" Velvet smiled going in for a second. The Black Fang goon was standing up and pulled out a gun, before a shield smashed into his head making him crumple to the floor

"Hey! Fight now, kiss later" Jaune said recovering his shield.

"Thanks Jauney Boy" Cardin said "But I'm leaving her behind"  
"I've got an idea Pyrrha stay here with Cardin; Velevt come with me" Jaune said leading the bunny Faunus away from the fight and into the school

"Don't worry Jaune's getting Velvet out of the fight" Pyrrha said answering Cardin's unasked question

"In here" Jaune said indication the medical centre which was full of injured Beacon Students and White Fangs soldiers as all the medics had their hands full with all those injured, every time five left fully healed five came in injured. Velvet grabbed a coat and quickly went to work using her semblance to help heal those injured

"NEXT!" Velvet said as a White Fang placed their hand up signalling for Velvet

"Hold on this will hurt" Velvet said as her violet aura was flowing into her hands, which she then placed on the injury forcing a cry of pain out of the White Fang

"Thank you Mr Arc, that will help us" Dr Apothecary said as she saw Velvet freeze

"They're inside the building" she whisper

"Stay here and continue to heal the injured I'll deal with the intruders" Jaune instructed running out of the room


	8. Shadows

Jaune snuck through the halls with his weapons deployed while looking for those who had entered the academy while the main war was fought outside, Jaune right now felt fear more that ever; the sounds of battle he was hearing didn't help any. He knew that he was alone and he had to defend the medical centre. Behind him was two stealth experts of the Black Fang that had been sent in to find the medical centre and take them out, The blonde knight was unaware he was being followed.

"This kid is going to lead us to that medical centre so then we can gain the upper hand by taking them out" the first one said

"I heard that there was a traitorous Faunus in there" The second one chuckled as he thought of the perverse thing he was going to the Faunus girl.

The pair were unaware of the person behind them, a living shadow that blended in with the shadowy environment perfectly even when it was lit he couldn't be seen by anyone.

"Rule one be with the shadows, hide your presence from those you hunt" he whispered as he had accomplished this earlier. The slightest noise from him was erased, he blended in with the shadows as he viewed the stealth experts in front of him, with the blonde hair knight he helped before in front them. The Faunus Spies were in the shadows but not the same as him.

"Second rule: know those you hunt, how they think, how they act and most importantly how they react to you" the shadow said looking around. 'Good their not reacting to me meaning they don't know I'm here; Jaune will need my help badly if they jump him. Anyway this is my stalking area, I'm the hunter and those two are my prey." he thought to himself before continuing on after drawing his sword

"Third rule, take the target out before he acknowledges your presence" he recited mentally running up to the spies and using the back side of the sword and smacked them in the back of the neck

"WHAT THE!" the second one said as he drew his dagger slashing at thin air as the beacon shadow kept dodging and weaving while looking over to Jaune who was oblivious to the situation 'Good he's not paying attention' he thought before wrapping his arm around the stealth expert making him struggle as he was forced to go to sleep

"Night night" the ninja said as he approached Jaune, The ninja was a highly skilled student that Beacon considered Elite. HE slowly crept up to the first year and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune was sneaking around looking for the enemies that had entered the school when he felt a hand making him jump and shriek like a girl while flailing hsi sword around with his eyes closed.

"Jaune, Jaune it's me Ryo" Ryo said finally calming the young knight down before sheathing his katana. Ryo was a member of the elite third year team; Team DARE he was also in a way Jaune's mentor when it came semblance and the way of Aura. Jaune was relieved to see his friend before realising something.

"Where are the others?" Jaune asked looking around

"They are still on holidays" Ryo said twirling his gunfa before looking around "There must be others, these two were looking for the medical centre, so there must be others heading for other important faculties such as the armouries and Dust Storage" Ryo analysed

"The main target would be the Dust Storage" Jaune said

"Then we better move rather quickly" Ryo said rushing off

"I agree" Jaune said chasing him.

Two Black Fang Faunus stood outside a large metal vault door with various safe cracking tools, these two were to make their way into the vault and steal the dust for their armies

"And so there I am ready for a night out while my girl's just in her fluffy pyjamas with a cup of cocoa" one of them griped.

"so what did you do?" the second one asked knocking on the safe with a stethoscope to locate the tumblers

"What do you think? I grabbed a cup and joined her in watching whatever chick flick she was watching" the first one replied

"Dude, when did you turn into a softy?" the second one questioned

"I figured she was tired from dealing with those asshole humans and needed a break" the first shrugged before Jaune and Ryo arrived hiding in the shadows.

"They're nearly through" Ryo whispered looking at the Faunus open the vault to see

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" the first one said

"Oh yeah" Jaune smirked

"What?" Ryo asked looking at the contents of the vault

"Ozpin converted the Dust Storage Vault into a Biscuit Vault because of Ruby and Qrow" Jaune said waggling his eyebrows

"Then where is the dust?" Ryo and the second Faunus asked.

"The only person who knows that location is Ozpin" Jaune informed the ninja

"Alright then, Shadow move Number Three, Sleep Viewing" Ryo said using the blunt side of sword to knock them out. Ryo bowed in respect before putting his sword away. Jaune looked down to see them groan, indicating that Ryo had just knocked them out rather than killing them.

"Let us continue to the armoury" Ryo said.

"Sure" Jaune agreed

Racing through the darkened halls of Beacon Jaune paused when he saw Pyrrha fighting off a squad of Black Fangs, Ryo saw this and looked at the knight

"Go" he ordered as he looked forward to the darkness that he would soon be using

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked unsure of himself. He knew that he was getting stronger but the fact of the matter is Ryo could need him. Ryo just nodded before turning to the young knight

"I can sense that your team needs you more than I do, go to them and help them" Ryo said

"Alright" Jaune said walking across the hall.

"What are you?" Ryo asked confused before Jaune charged through the window shattering it surprising his target with sword drawn and shield raised to protect his face before landing and started to smack around those who were fighting his girlfriend

"Get away from her" he growled with each swing of his sword before looking around seeing them on the floor before looking over his shoulder to see if Pyrrha was okay. She was just tired and looked about ready to faint.

"Hey I got you" Jaune said picking her up in a bridal embrace

"Jaune, thank you" Pyrrha said resting her head against his chest closing her eyes before breathing evenly

"Come on I'll get you to safety" Jaune whispered smiling as he walked off.

"Whoa" Ryo gasped before dashing away blending with the shadows

"Alright he's the ammunition storage" Ryo said drawing his blade Sunekuiaizu while three Faunus showed up with massive heavy weaponry. The leader smirked as he pulled out a shotgun and smirked.

"Bye bye" the leader said as a faint movement from Ryo was seen before the thud of the shotgun barrel. Ryo just smiled and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Now what tough guy?'

"GET THIS BASTARD!" the boss said as the two lackeys rushed forward only to be smacked backwards into the opposing wall leaving an indent in the wall, Ryo just stood there as the Boss lit a cigar and sucked a drag of his cigar

"I'll end you, you bloody ninja and then throw you worthless carcass put into the Emerald Forest" the Boss chuckled only to see shadows

"We are you?" The Boss said looking around

"Behind you" Ryo whispered striking him in the back making the boss turn around only be struck in the back again.

"Shadow move number two Wraith's Slash" Ryo said gathering up black energy around his blade before bringing it down on the boss burning him.

"Who's the carcass now?" Ryo taunted before putting his sword away bowing in respect.

Jaune had placed Pyrrha down on a bed before looking to Velvet who was attending to her friend

"Don't worry Jaune she'll be okay" Velvet soothed as she pulled the blanket up over the spartan warrior as the blonde knight left the room. Ryo waited outside for Jaune

"It's done" Ryo said nodding

"Good but I feel it, a dark aura in the air" Jaune said making him shudder as something dark was approaching him. The feeling it gave off nearly made him sick to his stomach, the contents of said stomach churned nearly forcing bile and vomit up his windpipe if he had not place a hand over his mouth to block it

"That is the feeling of war Jaune" Ryo said "A feeling I haven't felt since my childhood"

Outside the battle was still raging on with the flow of support going strong, Savage was leading a major counter attack on the Black Fang who were attacking several students that were unarmed by them. Savage let out a massive roar before charging head first into battle hsi new swords were working quite well from him. Savage had performed a slash combo on those surrounding the girls.

"Are you okay?" Savage inquired of the girls

"We are now" one of them said

"Head back into the academy and get some medical attention" Savaged instructed

"Got it" the girls said running away as a Black Fang Berserker arrived

"You and me are going to Tango big guy" Savage smirked

"Bring it on Pussycat" The berserker smirked as he grabbed Savage by the fist and drew the lion faunus into a gut busting punch before a follow up knee was delivered to the head of teh White Fang leader.

"Nice shot" Savage coughed spitting up blood. "You just might be a threat"

The berserker just laughed before headbutting Savage.

"Fall King of the White Fang" the berserker growled pulling Savage into a head lock.

"I will not bow to you and your commanders, heck one of them has already fled!" Savage growled.

"Doesn't mean we're powerless" The berserker smirked "Now say goodbye" 


End file.
